Demosprueche
Pelz • Sie haben - gelebt - geatmet so wie wir - Pelz ist ein Stück - ermordetes Tier! • Pelz ist ein Stück - totes Tier - Tiere wollen leben - so wie wir! • Tiere haben Rechte - Pelz ist Mord! • Auch im kleinsten Pelzkragen - hat einmal ein Herz geschlagen! • Für den Profit umgebracht - fühlende Wesen zu Pelz gemacht! • Gegen Pelz und Kapital - Der Kampf für Befreiung - ist Antinational! • Fur is murder - fur is death - free the animals, ALF! • Für die Mode Mord und Qual - … sind die Tiere egal! • … ist schuldig - … macht mit - auf Kosten der Tiere ein Mordsprofit! • Pelzhandel Stopp - … Boykott! • Tierfolter stopp – Pelzboykott! • Für …’s Profit umgebracht - ein fühlendes Wesen zu Pelz gemacht! • Gegen Tierqual – Gegen Mord – Webpelz für … - jetzt sofort! • Pelz ist Folter - Pelz ist Mord – Freiheit für alle Tiere jetzt sofort! • Kürschner sind – wiederliche Mörder! • Ob Ost - ob West - nieder mit der Kürschnerpest! • Kürschner verpisst Euch - keiner vermisst Euch! • Pelzhandel – Todeshandel! • Kampf - der - Pelzindustrie - Frieden mit ihr - nie, nie, nie! • Pelz heisst Tod - Pelz heisst Schmerz - Ob Chinchilla, Fuchs oder Nerz! • Pelz heisst Mord - an jedem Ort - schliesst das Pelzgeschäft sofort! • Glaubt nicht den Lügen der Pelzindustrie / Stoppt die Pelzindustrie - Millionen Tiere sterben für sie! • Sieben Monate Gefangenschaft und dann erstickt - so werden Nerze in den Tod geschickt! • Raus mit den Pelzen - aus den Regalen - die Tiere müssen mit dem Leben bezahlen! Tierversuche • Tierfolter stopp – Tierversuch boykott! • One, two, three, four - nail the scientist on the floor! • Hopp, hopp, hopp - Tierversuchstopp! • Tierversuche sind Folter - Tierversuche sind Mord – Freiheit für alle Tiere jetzt sofort! • Kampf der Pharmaindustrie - An Tierversuchen verdienen sie! Fleisch • Lasst es krachen lasst es knallen - Metzgern in den Rücken fallen! • Feuer und Flamme jeder Metzgerei - Arbeitsamt statt Tierquälerei! • Für den Profit umgebracht - Fühlende Wesen zu Wurst gemacht! • Sie haben gelebt - geatmet so wie wir - Fleisch ist ein Stück ermordetes Tier! • Fleisch ist ein Stück totes Tier - Tiere wollen leben, so wie wir! • Tiere haben Rechte - Fleisch ist Mord! • No Justice - No Peace - Eat the Police! • Aufruhr - Widerstand - Es gibt kein ruhiges Schnitzelland! Speziesismus Allgemein • Schande – Schande - Mörderbande! • Wollt ihr - die Schreie - der Tiere nicht hören - wir müssen eure Ruhe stören! • Ihr habt - den Tieren - den Krieg erklärt - glaubt ja nicht das sich keiner wehrt! • Geht ins Kino - oder ins Theater - aber macht Schluss mit dieser Marter! • Schluss mit dem Profit - auf Kosten der Tiere! • Für die Tiere stehn wir hier - Tiere fühlen so wie wir / Eure Gewalt verachten wir! • Hände Weg - Hände Weg von Tieren! • TerroristInnen - das seid ihr - Rache - für jedes ermordete Tier! • Tiere hinter Gittern und im Schlund - Profit, das ist der wahre Grund! • Alles für Alle - und zwar Vegan! • Tierschutz ist nicht genug - lebt vegan, dann wirds gut! • Gegen jede Herrschaftsform - Speziesimus ist ein Teil davon! • Vegan Resistance - Der Widerstand sind wir - gegen die Kategorisierung Mensch und Tier! • Sprengt die Banken - Sprengt die Paläste - aber zuerst alle Käfige und Knäste! • Tierbefreiung - Menschenrecht - ein Kampf, ein Gefecht! • Auf kosten der Tiere werden sie reich - gegen Tiermord und Holocaustvergleich! • Tierbefreiung - Solidarität - Lebt vegan, sonst ists zu spät! • Vegetarier morden - der Staat schiebt ab - das ist das selbe Speziesistenpack! • Was gibt es zu Lachen - wenn Peitschen krachen? • Am dritten Tag von der Mutter fortgerissen - für die Milch die ihr trinkt - wo ist euer Gewissen?! • Ob Pelz oder Leder - Mord bleibt Mord - Kampf der Häutemafia an jedem Ort! • Kampf dem Tiermord überall - McDonalds wir bringen dich zu Fall! • Zirkusboykott – Folterstopp! Universelles Leben • UL verpisst euch - keiner vermisst euch! • Gegen das Universelle Leben - Antisemtitismus keine Chance geben! • AntisemitInnen von der Straﬂe jagen - Sailer kann uns nicht alle verklagen! Jagd • Mordfreie Wälder und wildes Leben - sollte es viel öfter geben! • Jetzt kommen die Jägerhorden - sie züchten und sie morden! • Mit Messer, Knarre, Blei und Schrot - schützt Waidmann unsere Tiere tot! • Jäger sind - widerliche Mörder! • Züchten, morden und zerstückeln - tut nur den Jägersmann beglücken! • Du bist ne traurige Gestalt - verdorben ganz durch die Gewalt! • Friede den Tieren - Krieg den Jägern! • Für Friede und Freiheit stehen wir hier - Terror und Gewalt - die wollt nur ihr! • Jäger und ihr Jagdstrategen - wir werden Euch das Handwerk legen! • Für die Freiheit für das Leben - Jäger aus den Wäldern fegen! • Ihr habt kein Herz und keinen Verstand - drum lauft Ihr Heut zum Jägerstand! • Der Fuchs ist schlau und stellt sich dumm - bei Jägern ist das anders rum! • Mit einem Gewehr brutal und dumm - so laufen nur Idioten rum! • Jäger morden - der Staat schaut zu - doch wir, wir geben niemals Ruh! • Jäger verpisst Euch - keiner vermisst Euch! • Ob Ost - ob West - nieder mit der Jägerpest! • Jäger lieben Natur und Tiere - wie Vergewaltiger ihre Opfer! • Jäger - wir wissen wo Dein Hochstand steht! • Wenn Hochstände krachen - vergeht Euch das Lachen! • Ob Lust - ob Frust - ob Sonntagsjäger - ihr fürchtet alle Hochstandsäger! • Jäger leiden morgens sehr - steht im Wald kein Hochstand mehr! • Stirbt ein elend Bambikiller - wird's im Walde deutlich stiller! Nazis • ... ist – ein Faschist! • Nieder, nieder, nieder - nieder mit ... / dem Nazi-Pack! • Hinter dem Rassismus steht das Kapital - der Kampf um die Befreiung ist Antinational! • Ausländer bleiben - Nazis vertreiben! • ... / Nazis verpiss/t dich / euch - keiner vermisst dich / euch! • Ob Ost - ob West - nieder mit der Nazi-Pest! • Gebt den Nazis die Strasse zurück – Stein für Stein – Stück für Stück! • Nazis gibt’s in jeder Stadt - bildet Banden macht sie platt! • Für die Freiheit für das Leben - Nazis von der Strasse fegen / auf die Schienen legen! • Aufruhr Widerstand – nieder mit dem Vaterland / es gibt kein ruhiges Hinterland! • Hinter dem Faschismus steht das Kapital – der Kampf um die Befreiung ist Antinational! • Black and White unite and fight – together we are dynamite! • Lieber ein Abszess am After - als ein deutscher Burschenschafter! • Österreichs Polizisten - schützen die Faschisten / Gehilfen der Faschisten / Mörder und Faschisten! • Habt kein Herz und keinen Verstand - Drum kommt zum nationalen Widerstand! • Der Fuchs ist schlau und stellt sich dumm - beim Fascho ist es andersrum! • Staat und Nazis Hand in Hand - Organisiert den Widerstand! • Nazis auf den Mond - weil da keiner wohnt! • Schiesst die Nazis auf den Mond - damit sich Raumfahrt wieder lohnt! • Bildung für alle - auch für euch! Schießt den Nazis in die Hoden - deutsches Blut auf deutschem Boden! Klatscht die Glatzen bis sie platzen! • Ohne Inzucht - wärt ihr gar nicht hier! Abschiebung • Abschiebung ist Folter - Abschiebung ist Mord – Bleiberecht für alle - jetzt sofort! • Um Europa keine Mauer - Bleiberecht für Alle - und auf Dauer! • Die Krone hetzt / Bullen foltern - der Staat schiebt – das ist das selbe Rassistenpakt! • Solidarität muss Praxis werden - Feuer und Flamme den Abschiebebehörden! • Gegen die herrschende Ordnung der Welt - Bleiberecht für Alle bis jede Grenze fällt! • Kein Mensch ist illegal – Bleiberecht überall! • Grenzen auf – überall - kein Mensch ist illegal! • Abschiebung ist Folter - Abschiebung ist Mord - Bleiberecht für alle jetzt sofort! • Hopp, hopp, hopp - Abschiebestopp! • No border - no nation – stop deportation! • No justice - no peace – no prison no police! • No nation - no border - fight law and order! • Österreichs Polizisten – Mörder und Rassisten! • Krieg den Palästen - Friede den Hütten – Feuer und Flamme allen Abschiebeknästen! • Feuer und Flamme den Abschiebebehörden - Solidarität muss Praxis werden! • WEGA - ihr Schläger! • Österreich Bullenstaat – wir haben dich zum Kotzen satt! • Say it loud and say it clear - refugees are welcome here! Solidarität • Leute lässt das Kaufen / Glotzen sein – reiht euch in die Demo ein! • Solidarisieren - mitmarschieren! • Hoch - die - Antinationale Solidarität! Kapitalismus • Niedriglohn - Zwangsarbeit - dafür haben wir keine Zeit • Stress, kaum Geld und keine Zeit - der Scheiss nennt sich Lohnarbeit • Widerstand ist jetzt global - gegen Staat und Kapital! • Was verursacht Krieg und Leid - Lohnarbeit – Lohnarbeit! • Freier Boden - Freies Feld - Freier Austausch ohne Geld! • Du bist nur ein Wassertropfen kannst nichts ändern hier auf Erden - Doch aus vielen Wassertropfen können Wasserfälle werden! • Freedom of Movement - is everybodies right - We are here and we will fight! • Was macht Kapitalisten dampf? – Klassenkampf -Klassenkampf! • Für ein selbstbestimmtes Leben - den Herrschenden - den Laufpass geben! • Fremdbestimmung wollen wir nie - kämpfen wir für Anarchie! • "Politik die ist zum Kotzen!" - Wie lange wollt ihr so noch motzen? - Selbstverwaltung heisst der Trumpf: zieht euch selber aus dem Sumpf! • Für die soziale Revolution - alles andere ist ein Hohn! • Nie – nie - nie wieder Arbeit! • Freiheit entsteht - durch kämpfende Bewegung - Für mehr - Staatszerlegung! • Gegen Staat und Kapital - Alles für alle - überall! • Schiebt - die - Arbeitslosen ab! - Geld ist hier - sowieso zu knapp! • Gegen Ausbeutung und Spaltung - Kollektive Selbstverwaltung! • Bürger lasst das Glotzen sein - schmeisst der Bank die Scheiben ein! • Rücken krumm - Tasche leer - Kapitalismus danke sehr! • Our world is not for sale – put the bankers into jail! Krieg • Mit der Rüstung / Mit den Bomben sind sie fix - für die Menschen tun sie nix! • Krieg bedeutet Massenmord - stoppt den Krieg - jetzt sofort! • Krieg heißt Folter - Krieg heißt Mord – stoppt den Wahnsinn jetzt sofort! • Faschismus, Krieg und Leichen – Das ist die Welt der Reichen! • No racism - no war - This is what we are fighting for! • Hinter Krieg und Faschismus - steht das Kapital - der Kampf um die Befreiung - ist Antinational! • Für die Macht der Reichen - gehen sie über Leichen! • Widerstand antinational - Gegen Krieg und Kapital! • Menschenrechte tralala - Krieg ist für Profite da! • Mehr Rüstung - mehr Waffen - werden keinen Frieden schaffen! • Ich kann nichts - Ich bin nichts - Gebt mir eine Uniform! • Bundesheer braucht keiner mehr- Bildung dafür um so mehr! Hausbesetzung • Jeder Stein der abgerissen - wird von uns zurückgeschmissen! • Häuser denen - die drin wohnen! • Miete verweigern - Kündigung ins Klo - Häuser besetzen sowieso! • Wohnungslos - muss nicht sein - zieht in leere Häuser ein! • Kein Gott - kein Staat - kein Mietvertrag! • Gegen Staat und gegen Geld - Freiräume - braucht die Welt! • Bürgermeister kommen und gehen - ... bleibt bestehen! • Macht ihr uns das ... platt - nehmen wir uns die ganze Stadt! • Reisst ihr unser ... ab - machen wir die City platt! • Freiraum für alle - sonst gibt’s Krawalle! Sozialabbau • Wo liegt die Asche? - Bei den Bossen in der Tasche! • Sie sagen kürzen - wir sagen stürzen! • Bildung nur für Reiche - nur über unsre Leiche! • Ob Westen oder Osten – Bildung darf nichts Kosten! • Wir sind hier und wir sind laut - weil Mensch uns die Zukunft klaut! • … für alle - sonst gibt's Krawalle! • Streichen, streichen, streichen - bei den Reichen! • Gegen den Sozialabbau - organisiert den Kaufhausklau! • Kampf auf der Strasse - Streik in der Fabrik - das ist unsere Antwort auf eure Politik! • Bildung für alle - und zwar umsonst • Reiche Eltern - für Alle! • 1 Euro Jobs - nur für Cops!